Love and Ninjutsu
by Natt007
Summary: Love between Naruto and Sakura growing stronger and stronger with many twists and turns... Naruxsaku sasuxsaku Naruxhina


It was a cold and rainy day

Chapter 1

t was a cold and rainy day. Sakura was coming home from her training earlier than usual. She was bruised but, surprisingly, there was no blood. It was exam day. She had to fight three people. She lost the last match.

She fought Hinata, Naruto, and Sauske.

She lost against Sauske. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. "How did I lose?" Then, she remembered.

Kakashi Sensei called her name. She was ready for the last one, as tired as she was from fighting Naruto. But when he said who she would be facing her heart sank and her legs almost collapsed.

"Sauske" She heard Kakashi said. She was going against her lifetime crush. She felt like she couldn't hurt him and her mind convinced her that she couldn't so she stood still as a statue while Sauske charged at her and defeated her with a single punch to the stomach.

She sighed as she walked into her house. She was soaking wet from the rain and her jumpsuit was sticking to her. She didn't care. She just went and laid on her bed. _Why do I care about him? _She wondered. _He doesn't care about me. Forget it. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I will never love someone like him. _

She shut her eyes and went to sleep.

Naruto doesn't remember what has happened in the past hour. All he knew was that he needed to find whom he loved. She would take care of him. He was running in the thick rain, the raindrops stinging his cuts. He was running the whole way, despite his pain.

He had to make it and he did. He knocked on the door and the most beautiful, pink-haired girl answered, wearing a bra and pants. His legs gave out from under him from pain and seeing this beautiful girl in front of him.

Two hours later, still remembering what happened. _Oh yeah. The match. Whatever. I'm done with guys like Sauske. _She thought this as she was in her robe, about to step in the shower.

She stepped in the shower and said aloud, "I want to go out with someone that's nice and funny. Someone that cares about me." She thought of every guy in the school and she realized none of them cared about her.

Now she was dressed in her pants but she had her bra on. Just then, she realized she was missing someone. Just then, she heard someone knocking on the door. She ran to the door and quickly opened it.

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a creature, standing on two legs and crumpled to its knees. She saw the soaked darkish blonde hair stained with blood. Then she saw the face, also stained with blood.

"Sakura…" Said the creature "Please help…" Sakura recognized the voice.

"Oh my God! Naruto! What happened? Forget it, let's get you bandaged quick!" She said. She picked him up from behind and carried him into her room. She laid him on her bed. She didn't care if the blood would leave stains. She bandaged him everywhere that had blood.

A few minutes later, Naruto fell asleep. She felt something urge her to do this, it was like her instincts were to lay with him. She climbed in under the covers and lay with him. She felt kind of weird but at the same time, relaxed. She thought she felt something inside her. It was a feeling. It was better than happiness. Before she knew what it was, she closed her eyes and fell asleep for the first time in days, happy.

Next morning, Saturday, Sakura woke up remembering Naruto was next to her. She felt the feeling she felt yesterday when she laid with Naruto. _He's the one,_ she thought._ He's the one I forgot. He's the one that cares. _Then she realized what she felt. She felt love and she smiled knowing she loved Naruto. She went to her clock. It was 9:00 in the morning, right when Naruto would get up. He wouldn't mind if she woke him up now.

She walked over by him and started stroking his hair back slowly. "Good morning Naruto." She realized she was three quarters naked in front of Naruto, yet she felt comfortable. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and at first looked like he was mad he was woken up. But when he saw it was Sakura that woke him up, his eyes started dancing.

"Sakura!" Naruto said. He seemed excited. He realized he was excited so he calmed down, still obviously nervous. "Good morning to you, too. Thanks for helping me. I feel much better."

"It's no problem." Sakura said. "You didn't have any serious cuts. You're fi-."

Just then, Naruto put his finger up, quieting her.

"Sakura?" He said

"Yes?" she replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?!" She seemed to know what he was going to say.

"You're beautiful" He smiled.

Sakura blushed. " Thank you. That means more than you think." She replied.

Then she sat next to him and he put his hands on hers. "I know." He said in a soft whisper. He started leaning over. Sakura found herself doing this as well. Their noses slanted passed each other

They were kissing.


End file.
